The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cornus, grown as an ornamental shrub, botanically known as Cornus baileyii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Farrow’.
The new Cornus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Earleville, Md. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Cornus cultivars with improved growth habit.
The new Cornus originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2001 of an unnamed seedling selection of Cornus baileyii, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Cornus baileyii. The new Cornus was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Earleville, Md. during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cornus by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Earleville, Md., has shown that the unique features of this new Cornus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.